Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science proposes to co-sponsor "Renal Disease in Minority Populations and Developing Nations," a World Congress of Nephrology (WCN) satellite conference. This is in collaboration with the Committee on Global Advancement of Nephrology (COMGAN) of the International Society of Nephrology (ISN): Sub-Committee for Kidney Health in Disadvantaged Populations (CKHDP). The mission of CKHDP is to improve the health of disadvantaged communities that suffer disproportionately from chronic kidney disease (CKD) and its complications. The meeting will focus on CKD in developing countries, and minority, migrant, and disadvantaged groups in westernized countries, with carefully selected global participants and abstract presentations by junior investigators. Main topics will include etiology and prevalence of CKD and end stage renal disease, as well as their main causes and complications in the context of developing nations. The conference will focus on innovative cost effective prevention and early treatment strategies. The proceedings of recent symposium (2001, 2003, 2005), which were official satellite conferences to American Society of Nephrology and ISN/WCN meetings, were the subject of Kidney International (supple Volumes 83, 2003 and 98, 2005), and an Ethnicity and Disease (volume 16 [suppl 2], 2006) supplements. The overarching goal is to expose nephrologists from developing countries and US junior faculty committed to care of disadvantaged communities to senior clinician/scientists to discuss the burgeoning problems that beset racial and ethnic minority groups worldwide, as related to progressive kidney disease and its complications. The symposium will allow presentation and extensive discussions of epidemiological, clinical, and basic science advances by a diverse international panel. This will foster interdisciplinary approaches to overcoming critical roadblocks and knowledge gaps that constrain rapid advances in biomedical and clinical research programs from a global perspective. The three specific aims of this application are to: Specific Aim 1: Provide increased access for junior investigators to a satellite symposium focusing on CKD prevention and early treatment in disadvantaged communities;Specific Aim 2: Increase knowledge transfer and stimulate scientific discovery around innovative CKD prevention and early treatment strategies in disadvantaged communities;and Specific Aim 3: Disseminates symposium proceedings to the medical community.